Process for the preparation of dithiazolyl disulfides are known in the art, and include the processes described in German Patent No. 23 55 897 and pending U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,297 German patent application No. P 29 44 225.9-44, which is also pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 196,897, filed Oct. 14, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,236. These processes comprise the catalytic oxidation of 2-mercaptobenzothiazole with oxygen or an oxygen-containing gas in the presence of a solvent and at a temperature between 0.degree. and 150.degree. C. The disadvantages of the two prior processes (U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,297 and DE-OS No. 23 55 897) were already discussed extensively in DE-OS No. 29 44 225. In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,297 cobaltphthalocyanine sulfates are used, which are comparatively expensive while production and industrial use are problematical. In the case of DE-OS No. 23 55 897 iron chloride, especially ferric chloride is used as catalyst in comparatively large amounts (from 0.8 to 1.5 mole per mole 2-mercaptobenzothiazole). The decisive disadvantage of this process is however that the iron precipitates in form of basic salts during the reaction and that the resulting dibenzothiazolyldisulfide is considerably contaminated by iron and cannot be used without complicated purification. According to the process of DE-OS No. 29 44 225 the catalytic oxidation of mercaptobenzothiazoles with oxygen or an oxygen-containing gas is carried out in the presence of a solvent and at temperatures between 0.degree. and 150.degree. C., whereby the catalyst is a tertiary amine or optionally a heavy metal or heavy metal compound. Despite high yields of dithiazolyldisulfides this process is disadvantageous in that it requires realitively expensive catalysts in large amounts (tert. amines). Moreover losses in tert. amines must be expected from oxidative degradation, and during recovery of the reaction product.